User talk:Irukanji
Image help Hi and welcome to the wiki. =) I noticed that you seemed to have a few questions/issues with images and how to use them. Project:Image use policy has some info on how we tend to use images here on GuildWiki. The Project:Editing guide might have more on this too, I'm not sure it has been quite a while since I looked at that page. If you've got any questions ask away and I'll do my best to help. :) --Rainith 01:38, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Thank you - I've contributed here previously , but have only just registered. And yes, I read that before uploading those images - It wasn't so much how to post the images, I just couldn't think of where to put it on the page, as no other location stubs of that type have images depicting the area. Anyways, I'm extremely bored right now in Guild Wars, so I'm making my "goals" to unstub the Aerie article, make a user page, and get better pics (or just pics period) of many bosses - I notice many from Ascalon and some from the Crystal Desert are missing. Anyways, cheers, and thanks for bothering to say hi. Irukanji 01:59, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :I added the picture to Aerie, pretty much the same as the pic is in the Dakutu Village article. Right now there is no 'correct' format for areas like this so if you find a better way, change it. :) --Rainith 02:08, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Thank you. Will do. Irukanji 11:50, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Gold Farming "sponsor" ads I'm getting quite a few GP purchase sites on the advertiments tab - if someone could block these, it'd be great, as they're standing in our way of Elite Fansite status. An example. Edit: Another just popped up as I finsihed editting the page... http://virgame.com/ :User talk:Gravewit has a few of these. Gravewit is the owner of all of the Gamewikis.org sites. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:59, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)